


Night Mirage

by idc



Category: Dr.Rintaro, Psychiatrist - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Araki has a housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched about 2 episodes of this dorama and just kinked hard on how Hino acted like a housewife around Araki (making tea, telling him not to eat too much). Idek, is there a name for this kind of kink? Guy acting like a housewife? Anyway since I haven't watched much of the series please forgive any inaccuracy.

"Welcome home."

Araki looked up to the voice and he found Hino smiled at him from the sofa. He was wearing his dead mother's dress.

_So this is one of those days_ , Araki thought. He then smiled, "I'm home, honey." He put his bag down and Hino helped him taking off his coat.

"Are you hungry? I made fried chicken today, your favourite."

"I'm starving. Let's eat."

Dinner was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. After dinner Araki took a sip of his hot tea and sighed. Hino chuckled, "You look like an old man when you do that."

"This old man knows the good things in life," he said as he turned on the tv. Hino walked behind him and massaged his shoulders, making Araki moaned. "You sure know how to make a man happy," he complimented Hino. The latter only smiled.

With his belly full Araki started daydreaming that this was really their life, that Hino was really his housewife. _How nice that would be_ , Araki thought.

But as the younger man rest his head on Araki's shoulder, he reminded himself again, _no_ , he thought. _This is for Hino, this is what Hino needs._

His eyes stared at the tv screen, but his mind could only focused on the warmth beside him.

The night always ended the same way. Hino would lie on his futon, waiting expectantly. Araki would kiss him and they would have sex. And Araki would wonder guiltily, how much of this was really just Hino's needs to serve, or if he really wanted it, or if Araki was taking advantage of him.

Araki could only stop thinking when he cummed inside Hino. He peppered Hino's face with kisses, but the younger man avoided looking at him.

Araki knew that in the morning Hino would be gone, leaving breakfast and a note that he had gone to work. And in the evening, if he decided to visit, he would dress in shirt and pants, and acted like nothing ever happened between them.

He pulled Hino closer to him.

_This is enough for now_ , he thought, and fell asleep.


End file.
